Hold On
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: A song fic that features the GC song "Hold On". Amelia is sick of her life, and is thinking a/b ending it.


*A/N: Obviously I don't on the HP Characters, and the lyrics to G/C's (The coolest band ever!) "Hold On"*  
Amelia ran into her room as tears steamed down her face as she ran into her room and swiftly locked the door from behind her. She couldn't take another beating from her father. She desperately needed somebody to talk to. The only one she could think of was George. I think that everyone's over at Harry's house. She picked up the phone and dialed Harry's number. "Hello," It was Harry who picked up the phone. "Harry I need to speak to George, now!" She said as she sobbed into the phone. "Who is this? Amelia, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Answer me!" Harry demanded. "Put George on the phone right now God damn it!" Amelia screamed back. "Okay," she heard him say, " George it's for you. It's Amelia, she sounds really upset." "Hey babe what's up?" George said in a good-natured voice. "He hit me again." She sobbed. "Where is he?" George demanded. "Down stairs. He passed out, but not before he slapped me hard across the face. He was drinking again." She added bitterly. "I'm coming over," George said. "NO!" Amelia screamed into the phone, "You'll waked him up and all hell will break loose for me!" "Okay, okay, just promise me that you won't do anything crazy," George pleaded. Amelia didn't say anything. " Mia?" "I can't promise you anything. If I do anything it'll be at the bridge." Amelia said as the distant roll of thunder could be heard overhead. Then she hung up. Back at Harry's house, George was in a state of panic. "What's wrong?" Ron asked with a mouthful of m and m's in his mouth. "I think Amelia is going to try to kick the bucket." George said as he grabbed his raincoat. The forecast said that there was a chance of rain and his mother had insisted that he bring a raincoat. "Where's Hermione?" George asked. "She's with Ginny doing some shopping." Ron replied "Does she have her cell phone on her?" George asked frantically. "I donno. Why?" "I have an idea." He picked up the phone and dialed Hermione's cell phone number. "Hello?" Hermione answered the phone. "Hermione, how far away are you from Harry's house?" George demanded. "I'm on my way there now, why?" "Just hurry up and can I use you cell phone?" George asked. "Why?" Hermione said suspiciously. "This better not be another prank phone call, that I will get blamed for." "No, it has nothing to do with that. Just hurry up." George said. He hung up the phone. Meanwhile Amelia was headed to the bridge. This was the place that Amelia had gotten her first kiss. It was George who gave it to her. This was also the place where George had asked her to be his girlfriend on that beautiful summer day a year ago. Now the weather was no longer beautiful. The sky was dark with clouds and the sound of threatening thunder could be heard the rain had already begun to fall. The letter was already on her bed. By the time anyone found it, it would be too late. She only wished that she could kiss her dear, sweet George one last time. Suddenly she heard the ring of her cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. There was a text message from George. It read,  
  
"Hold On"  
  
This world  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't  
  
You don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Your days  
  
You say they're way too long  
  
And your nights  
  
You can't sleep at all  
  
Hold on  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on  
While Amelia was reading her text message, George was driving at break neck speed to stop his angel, Amelia from doing the unthinkable. When he reached the bridge, the rain was falling so hard that he could barely see two feet in front of him. "Amelia!" He shouted as he prayed for a response. Oh God please let her be alive, George prayed silently. He ran to the bridge. There he saw Amelia, his Amelia, standing on the bridge, soaking wet, holding her cell phone and crying. He rushed over to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted. "I can't stand living like this. I have to get out," Amelia said as she started to climb to the other side. "Mia please, don't do this!" George pleaded. "Why shouldn't I?" Amelia said as she looked into the cold grey water below them. "Because, we need you here. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a while. I don't know what I'd do without you. Come on, I'll help you back over, give me you hand," he said as he reached his hand out to her. "No!" Amelia said as she refused to take it. George was getting scared and fusterated, " Did that damn text message mean nothing to you? I love you and if I lost you I don't know what I'd do!" Amelia looked at him, "Well then, what are you waiting for? Help me." George smiled and held out his hand. Amelia took it and started to climb over back to the other side. Amelia suddenly lost her footing, she was hanging about fifty feet from a watery grave. She let out a blood curdling scream. "Mia! Hold on!" George said as he struggled to pull her to safety. It was very hard considering his hands were wet from the rain and she was wt as well. After what seemed like an eternity of struggling to pull Amelia to safety on the other side, he finally managed to pull her to the other side.  
  
"Well, did we learn a lesson here?" George said with a smile. Amelia said nothing. There was nothing that needed to be said. After that incident, Amelia learned that even though things may seem as though there at their worst, there is always a ray of light peeking through the clouds. Amelia went to live with her sister and her father was arrested for child abuse. Amelia and George rarely ever spoke of the incident, but their relationship was stronger than ever because of it and neither one of them would ever forget it.  
*A/N: Okay, okay I know it's a little corny, but r & r n/e ways! Thanks! ^_~ 


End file.
